Pieces of me
by forever19
Summary: Bella used to believe that the world couldn't be as terrible as people made it out to be. That was until she allowed her best friend to drag her to a party she didn't want to go to. Until her best friend's boyfriend did something that should never be done to a woman. Ever. Now, more lost than ever, Bella tries to find the pieces of herself that she may never recover.
1. Chapter 1

I ran. I screamed and cried as the world around me twisted and turned. The lights surrounding me were too bright, they blurred my vision and chased me into the darkness. I could only make sense of one thing: the faster I ran, the faster I could get away from that house… away from HIM.

Images played through my mind blending into sounds, voices, and laughter until it all morphed into one single image.

Mike.

I stumbled through the streets, turning, trying to read the street names. _Where am I? _I fell in frustration. Tears stung my eyes as the pain shooting through my body registered. As I looked towards my arms images of being tied burned through me. Lips on mine, a tongue forcing them to open. I shivered in fright as I felt his hot, disgusting breath in my ear reminding me, _"No one can help you now."_

I remember struggling against him, trying to move, to push him off of me and nothing happening. His lips trailing down my neck, his hands lifting my shirt…

"No! No, no, no…" I couldn't stay here, he would find me and then- no, I had to leave.

I tried to get up but my legs weren't going anywhere. In my desperation I got on my hands and knees and began crawling down the street. The ground was too rough, I was too slow. I wasn't going anywhere.

A dog barked in the distance, making me flinch. I was slowly regaining my senses, I could feel the damp coldness on my skin, the bruises forming on my body. It was too much to feel.

Again, I tried to stand. This time, on shaky legs, I managed. I grimaced as the pain became close to unbearable, but I forced myself to continue. I walked until the fog was too thick for me to see, I turned, willing myself to find something familiar—anything at all.

My vision blurred once more as tears welled up in my eyes. Frustrated I let myself fall to the ground. I was too tired, too broken to fight anymore. As rain fell over me I closed my eyes and remembered…

_ I give up Mike, _it was over for me now, _you win._


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight I'm just playing around with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

**I know that this is short but the chapters will get longer after this one. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it:)**

"Isabella!"

Light invaded the darkness I was residing. My eyes felt too heavy to open and I couldn't place who belonged to that voice.

"Isabella! Have you been out here all night?!" I felt someone shaking my body but I was too tired to tell them to stop. All I wanted to do was sleep.

"You smell disgusting, God have you been drinking?!" I managed to open an eye for a few seconds, it was a woman standing before me. "Nn-I," I tried to speak, but the numbness in my lips and tongue left me incoherent.

"Damn it, how could you be so irresponsible? After all that I have done for you," the tone of voice she was using reminded me of why this woman was so familiar to me. Renee.

"Mom—" I tried to lift my head but sharp pain pierced my brain making me cry out.

"That's right, I am your mother! Nice of you to remember that. Get up, we need to talk, this isn't a fucking hotel and you certainly seemed to be confused about that," I could tell she was livid but I couldn't think through the pain slicing through every inch of my body, "are you even listening to me?! You can't come and go as you please and then show up like you fucked the whole town!"

I knew her words should hurt me but my vision was blacking out again and her voice was fading out.

"Isabella! Answer me!" Her voice was agitated and I wished I could tell her what was wrong, that she was wrong.

"Isabella?" the sound of her panicking was the last I heard before the world turned upside down.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight I'm just playing around with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

As I opened my eyes the florescent light confused me, this wasn't my room. Nothing I could see was familiar. The walls in the room I was in were a stale white color that gave off a strong scent of antiseptics. I had a vague notion of where I was. I looked down at my body and, sure enough, there was an IV in my arm and bandages covering my wrists.

The sharp pain on the side of my head brought back the hazy memories of last night. I tried to concentrate on what had happened, how I had ended up outside my house and eventually here, in the hospital. I rummaged my memories but I couldn't think past the throbbing that kept building with every thought I pulled up.

From the corner of my eye I saw movement and I was surprised that I wasn't alone. I turned to see who was in the room with me but I immediately regretted it. The movement brought a fresh wave of nausea that clouded my vision. I tried again, slowly this time, and turned to the other side of the room where a person sat, waiting, on a chair. He looked to be about my age with the most beautiful and unique eyes I had ever seen. His skin was pale, as if he spent every moment he could away from the sun. His hair was a reddish-brown color and he was gorgeous in every way possible. Still, I had never met him in my life and I couldn't understand why he was in this room with me. Fear crept into me as he stood up and made his way to where I was, "Good, you're awake."

"Who-" my voice was hoarse with disuse; I cleared my throat but before I could speak the door to the room opened. He put a finger to his lips and sat back down on the chair and continued to watch me. My attention returned to the open door, where a nurse was just walking in.

The nurse looked up from the chart and smiled my way, "Good morning, I'm glad to see you're awake. My name is Maria, I'll be your nurse for the morning. How are you feeling so far?"

"Who is he?" was the first question that popped out of my mouth. The nurse gave me a confused look, "Who are you talking about dear?" Again, I looked towards the chair, I saw the nurse follow my gaze, "that guy, sitting down."

As I spoke I saw the guy in the chair smack his hand across his forehead and roll his eyes. Startling me, he spoke, "Didn't I tell you to be quiet? You're going to give yourself away!"

"Isabella, are you alright dear? There's no one there." The nurse began to sound concerned instead of confused, "Does your head hurt?"

I didn't know what to do, but I definitely didn't want to the nurse to think I was crazy so I decided to listen to the strange guy.

"Yes," I told her, "my head hurts." As confused and disorientated as I was, I knew that something was wrong. People didn't just become invisible to others. Why couldn't the nurse see the guy with golden eyes? It's not as if he isn't noticeable. With the way he looked, he wouldn't go unnoticed by any girl but he did. Why?

"I have your pain medication, you'll feel better in a few minutes. I promise." The nurse walked to the IV and from her pocket pulled out a needle.

"Wait! Will I fall asleep?" I couldn't fall asleep!

"Yes, in a few minutes you will. You need all the rest that you can get before you go home. Something tells me you'll need it." She gave me a sympathetic look and walked out of the room. I could already feel the drowsiness from the drug seeping into my veins and I panicked. I knew this feeling, I didn't want to feel this way again. The memories flooded my thoughts and tried to rip the IV out of my arm. Almost immediately I felt a pair of cold hands holding mine down, "Stop! Bella, you're only going to hurt yourself." Upon hearing his voice I stilled but the thought of his hands on mine made my heart beat faster. As if realizing my distress he let go of my hands, the panic that was a moment ago rising in my chest began to decline.

"Don't worry, this isn't like last night, sleep. I'll be here watching over you." I knew nothing about this boy, but his voice calmed me almost instantly. I had no other choice but to trust him. I took a deep, steady breath and muttered, "Okay."

I watched with heavy eyes as he stood up and walked towards the chair and my panic rose once again, "NO! Don't go, please."

He watched me intently for a few moments, "Fine," he finally said, "I'll stay with you." I sighed in relief, I didn't know who he was or what he was but I would find out. I felt my eyelids close on their own and I struggled to keep them open. He walked over to me once again and put his hand over mine again. I froze for a few moments before realizing he wouldn't hurt me, "What's your name?"

"Edward."

Edward. The name stuck with me and his face followed me into my drug induced dreams. He was a stranger that knew me and I didn't know how. He was someone only I could see, had I made him up? Was he part of my imagination, or was he real? His voice was so real, his hand on mine felt like any other hand would feel like. I let myself succumb to sleep and let my dreams run wild.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight I'm just playing around with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

**I don't have an updating schedule but I will try to post at least once every week.**

** Enjoy the chapter, answers will follow on the next one:)**

_When I woke up it was raining, but something wasn't right. I was no longer lying on the uncomfortable hospital bed but instead, on another much larger and softer bed. The room I was in was not the same one I had been in earlier. This one was a teenager's room with dark blue walls covered by a variation of band posters and plain white curtains. I looked around and saw that I was on a medium sized bed with black sheets that were all tangled up and the pillows on the floor. I had never been inside this room but something about it was familiar to me. There was something about the John Lennon posters that decorated one of the walls, the color of the walls-it was as if I had been here many times before. The dresser caught my attention and as I got up from the bed and walked around the room. On top of the dresser was a few picture frames that had caught my eye. As I picked the first frame I carefully studied the photograph, there I saw the boy from the hospital next to a pretty girl with long, dark brown hair. Their resemblance was so keen that I wondered if they were twins. In another frame the same boy, Edward, was holding an electric guitar and was in between two other boys who were about the same age. I figured that they were in a band because of the drum set that was in the background, but I really couldn't be sure. There were a few more frames that had some family pictures but they didn't catch my attention as much as those two had._

_ Just as I was about to turn away, my reflection on the mirror grabbed my attention. As soon as my eyes met the ones staring back at me, shock and alarm filled me; it wasn't my face that stared back at me. Instead of brown eyes, they were now green. My long, dark hair had turned short and copper. I touched my face and I was terrified to feel the rugged texture of unshaved facial hair. I watched as the person behind the mirror mimicked every single move I did. As I stared down at my body, I noticed I was no longer wearing my hospital gown, "_I must be dreaming, I **have** to be dreaming!"_ I was no longer Bella; instead I was transformed into Edward. An Edward who had green eyes instead of gold. I pinched myself, expecting to not feel anything, but to my surprise, the pain felt so real it was confusing. _

_ Abruptly a sharp pain brought me down to my knees and my mind felt as if it were splitting in two. The colors around me warped together then the separated just as quickly as they had come. _

_ Suddenly, I understood what I was doing in the room. It was Edward's last day before he died. Before he was murdered._

_I stood quickly and ran to the mirror. I sighed in relief as I touched my face, glad it was back to normal. _

_The door opened and I held my breath, I didn't know how long I had been in this room but I had assumed that I would be alone. Now, as the door opened I mentally smacked myself for making that assumption. _

_A guy my age walked in and I held my breath. I pressed tight against the dresser to try to make myself disappear, although it didn't seem to matter either way. It was as if I didn't exist at all. He walked right past me and picked up one of the picture frames and studied it for a few seconds. I made an "oomph" sound as his hand passing right through my stomach, I was the weirdest feeling ever. I closed my eyes and prayed he hadn't heard me, but if he did then he didn't seem to notice. His face was full of emotions that I couldn't read as he pulled back his arm and threw the frame across the room. The glass shattered into a million pieces, flying all over the room. _

_I was shocked, the air around us was full of electricity fueled by his sudden anger. It was as If I could suddenly taste his emotions. Anger, hatred, sadness, and confusion- it left a bitter taste in my mouth. Next, he picked up the guitar that was behind the bed and slammed it onto the floor until it was completely broken. I stood as far away as I could be as I wondered how someone could destroy objects that seemed to hold so much affection to them. I put a hand over my heart as I heard Edward cry out in anger as his bedroom door slammed open._

_Everything, once again, began to blend in once as my headache returned. I could no longer see their faces; it was as if I were looking at the two figures arguing from a distant foggy window. What I could perceive, though, was that there would soon be a fight, one were Edward would not come out alive from. Soon enough, one of the guys desperately pulled out a gun and pointed at the other one who raised up their hands in surrender. I watched helplessly as they argued. After a few minutes, the one holding the gun rubbed his free hand over his head in exhaustion. The one I presumed to be Edward took his chance and reached forward to try to take the gun. _

_The other figure was taken by surprise by Edward's sudden impulse. I tried to run to them as I felt the gun go off. I knew that someone was hurt, there was a lot of blood, but I didn't know who it belonged to. Although one of them was injured, they continued to wrestle for the gun. I saw Edward reach for his broken guitar that he had left near the dresser and hit the guy in the back of the head with it. The unknown guy slumped to the floor and lay unconscious while Edward leaned against the wall and slid down. I watched as he put his head in his hands and had the strange urge to go to him and comfort him. I was confused by my mixed feelings; I had never met Edward before I woke up in the hospital. I didn't even know if it counted since, as I knew now, he was dead._

_ From the corner of my eye I saw movement and my gaze followed the hand that was reaching for the gun. I wanted to shout to Edward, tell him to move, but it was no use. Like he was invisible in my world, so was I in his. Edward looked up with enough time to see the guy pull the trigger, but all he had time to do was flinch. Once, twice, three times the gun went off, making my heart ache with desperation. I wanted to run to Edward, but my body was being pulled back with an extreme force. Before I was completely gone I managed to see Edward's spirit begin to depart from his body. It was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen, and through my pain I was able to manage a smile._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

I woke up and shot out of bed. The sharp pain in my arm from the IV reminded me that that I was still in the hospital. As I moved back to get comfortable in my tiny bed I heard a loud cough. The sudden noise made me jump once more and this time I let out a low groan in pain.

"Sorry," The voice said calmly, "I didn't mean to scare you. That bad, anyway," he added with a low chuckle.

I turned to the sound of his voice and saw Edward sitting at his chair as if he hadn't moved during the time I was asleep.

"You stayed," I half asked, half stated.

"Didn't you ask me too?" he retorted.

"Well, yeah but-" I sighed and blurted out, "I saw you die!" I carefully examined his expression and wondered if he had been shocked. If he was then he didn't show, all he did was purse his lips and blink one, "You dreamt about it?"

"At first I didn't know what was going on, but then there was a sharp pain and there you were," I sighed in irritation, "I don't even know exactly what happened!"

His voice turned understanding and he moved the chair next to her bed, "It's always confusing the first time, it'll get better and easier. I promise."

I stared at him in astonishment; all I could manage to do was blink twice, "First time?"

I cleared my throat and looked around the room, wondering if I was being punked. "What the hell do you mean?" My eyes felt as if they were going to pop out of my head from surprise and all that he managed to do was laugh at me.

"What you did was travel to the past," he explained this to me as if he were telling me that it was going to rain the rest of the week, "you must have gotten the Gift after Friday night."

I had to blink a few times to make sure that he was being completely serious, "Excuse me, did you just say-" I didn't know how to continue. I imagined that I looked like a fish, opening and closing its mouth. Finally, I was able to gain enough control over myself and asked, "I traveled where?"

I didn't know what to think, or if I could even believe what this guy- someone I had barely met, was telling me. Before he could reply to my first question I asked another, "What the hell did you put in my water!?"

"Definitely not what Newton put in your drink Friday night."

My cheeks burned in anger and humiliation, how dare he bring that up. He wasn't there, he didn't know- he couldn't know what happened! I tried to come up with a retort but I couldn't think past his words.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he looked at me apologetically, "but this isn't a joke. I don't know why or how this happened but we'll find out."

I was debating whether to tell him to leave me alone and ask him about what happened to me. My curiosity won out, "What's the gift? Wait, why can I see you if you're dead?"

"The Gift is always different. It's rare that a human gets the Gift and those who do usually go through a near death experience or a traumatic life event. I'm guessing your Gift is the ability to travel to the past or future of anyone you meet. My twin sister has a similar abil-" he stopped abruptly, as if he had said too much. I looked at him in confusion, willing him to continue but whatever he was about to say was gone. "Anyway, yes I guess you can say I'm dead." He paused, waiting for it to register in my mind.

"How come I can see you if you're dead?" I was still so confused, he was only answering some of my questions.

"That's easy, you can see me because I want you to see me."

"But how does that work? Why can I touch you- if you're a ghost, wouldn't your hand go straight through mine?" It was infuriating to see him carefully choose his words. It seemed that, though he promised to tell me what was going on, he was keeping something big away from me.

"I-" he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "You ask too many questions..."

"That you said you would answer! You can't leave me in the dark, I have a right to know what is happening to me Edward!" I could tell he wanted to tell me something but didn't know how. Finally, he responded but not what I was hoping to hear, "How are you feeling? You were pretty banged up when you got here."

"You know, I really wish you could just tell me what's going on inside your head instead of changing the subject. But, since you asked, I feel like shit, and apparently you know why. How do you know?"

"I don't," his eyes were looking everywhere but at me, "You were mumbling in your sleep."

My cheeks burned a dark shade of red once again, "Oh God," I whispered, trying to change the subject I added "has my mom been here at all?" I didn't know if I even wanted to know the answer, "She was here while you were sleeping, but she said something about having to go to work."

"That sounds just like her," I looked down at my hands, "she wouldn't dare leave her job to be here for me."

He looked at me in sympathy, "I'm sure it's nothing like that. She seemed worried."

"Look, you don't have to try to reassure me, I know Renee and I can guarantee all she might've been worried about would be her reputation as a mother." It was sad to think about the lack of love from my mother, but she had left me on my own for so long I didn't feel as hurt anymore. "I have a question for you though," I was curious as to what his Gift was, or if he even had one.

"I'll try to answer as best as I can."

"Is being invisible part of being a ghost, or is it your Gift?"

"I'm not a- it's part of my Gift, I can read minds too," he looked at my face closely, trying to measure my reaction.

"Is that how you knew…?" I couldn't help but feel betrayed. If he had been digging in my mind for answers…

"No! No, I don't know why but I can't read your mind. I can read your mom's, the nurse's and all of the patient's thoughts but when I try to read yours, I come up with silence."

"Is there something wrong with me?" His deep, throaty laugh made me feel thoughtless, "I tell you I can read anyone's mind but yours and you think there's something wrong with you? You really are something!"

_**I'd really like to know your thoughts for this story, thank you to Postapocalypticdepository, Rita01tx, and That'sMzPeachesTYVM who have been kind enough to have reviewed, you're awesome! Thank you for reading my story!**_


End file.
